Angel and Evil
by Evil Baby Snow
Summary: Akun di tutup, silahkan melihat di profile untuk tahu di mana membaca fanfic-fanfic milik ku. Terimakasih


_Pairing : Angel and Evil in Super Junior (Kira-kira sendiri aja yah untuk sementara)_

_Rate : PG-15 (Karena penggunaan bahasa)_

_Genre : Little Angst With a Crazy 'Love'_

_Disclaimer : Sebuah fic kilat yang di buat tanpa persiapan. Evil adalah Dongsaeng kesayanganku._

_Warning : Sementara masih belum terpikir apa_

_Summary : Aku tahu kita adalah dua makhluk yang berbeda, tapi aku takkan membiarkanmu pergi setelah semua ini, walau aku harus menantang Tuhan sekalipun_

_Song Fic : Too Perfection - Super Junior M_

_Mood : Tergila-gila dengan sosok evil Kyuhyun di MV ini_

_Author by baby kyumin_

_Illustration by Snow L_

_Lagi-lagi sebuah fic dengan thema Angst di posting di sini. Maaf bagi kalian yang sebenarnya tak suka Angst Stories. Bagaimanapun aku begitu mencintai Angst Stories dan Lemon. Makanya jangan marah kalau kebanyakan cerita yang ada genre-nya seperti ini ku posting._

_Maaf karena kemampuanku dalam menulis sebuah fiction masih kurang. Saran dan kritikan kalian akan sangat membantuku untuk semakin dekat melihat 'cahaya'. Dan terimakasih buat yang sudah review selama ini (maaf aku bingung kalau harus nulis satu-satu), terimakasih sudah mau baca fiction yang tak bermutu yang selama ini ku posting._

_Lalu  
_

_Ini adalah awalan prolog dari fiction ini. Untuk pairingnya masih sengaja tak di tulis secara jelas._

_Selamat menikmati dan RnR-nya kalau bisa ^^_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Di dalam kegelapan pekat yang di sinari oleh percikan api dari lahar tanpa ujung ini aku merenung. Menatap sekumpulan makhluk '_sejenis'_ denganku dengan tatapan bosan. Ku pendarkan arah pandanganku ke sekeliling _'tempat ini'._

"Membosankan" Pikirku saat melihat aktifitas yang terus berulang-ulang seperti ini dengan abadi.

Karena rasa bosan yang sudah merasuk entah mungkin sampai ke dalam setiap saraf yang ada di tubuh ini, Aku menguap. Membiarkan udara hangat keluar saat mulut terbuka lebar. Dengan malas aku beranjak dari tempat ku duduk, Sebuah gundukan kepala tengkorak di antara tulang belulang yang berserakan.

Sayap hitam transparan terkembang sempurna dari punggungku. Memperlihatkan keindahan warna hitam pekat yang bagai menghipnotis mu dan menarik mu dalam kegelapan sempurna.

Ku tatap _'pintu_ _keluar'_ dari _'tempat ini'_. Perasaan ingin keluar dan membuat onar menggelitik hatiku. Ku alihkan pandangan pada kelompok _'sejenis' _denganku yang sibuk menyiksa tubuh-tubuh _'manusia'_ yang ada di _'tempat ini',_ bahkan di sudut lain ada beberapa makhluk _'sejenis'_ ku melecehkan manusia-manusia itu dengan menyetubuhi tubuh penuh dosa mereka dengan nista dan kejam. Namun, _Huh_, Aku hanya bisa tertawa saat melihat ekspresi wajah _'manusia-manusia'_ itu. Di antara rintihan kesakitan dan harapan agar _'siksaan' _itu berakhir, Terdengar suara-suara rintihan nikmat yang meluncur keluar dari mulut mereka. Bahkan ada dari mereka yang tanpa malu meminta lebih dan lebih melecehkan tubuhnya.

"Manusia yang tak ada artinya. Sudah sepantasnya mereka ada_ 'disini'_ " Ejek ku dengan seringaian di wajah.

Ku kepakkan sayap ku satu kali, Membuat tubuhku melayang di udara. Dengan kepakan kuat sekali lagi, membuat tubuhku meluncur naik ke atas, terbang dengan sempurna mengitari _'tempat ini'_.

Dahi ku berkerut saat mataku tak sengaja bertemu pandang dengan salah satu _'manusia'_ yang di _'siksa'_ oleh makhluk _'sejenisku'_. Mata hitam kecokelatan _'manusia'_ itu begitu sayu, sesekali tertutup dan terbuka. Bibir bawahnya di gigit, namun suara rintihan erangan tetap masih bisa terdengar darinya. Begitu matanya terbuka sempurna dan menatapku yang terbang melayang jauh di atasnya, bibirnya bergerak melengkung membuat sebuah senyuman. Salah satu tangannya terjulur bagai ingin meraihku. Sekali lagi dahi ku berkerut, melihat _'manusia'_ itu yang seakan-akan mengundangku untuk ikut menyetubuhinya.

Rintihan nikmat yang begitu menggoda keluar dari mulut _'manusia'_ itu saat tubuhnya di permainkan bagai boneka pemuas nafsu oleh para makhluk _'sejenis'_ ku yang memberikan _'siksaan'_ fisik pada para pendosa yang terlempar ke _'tempat ini'_. Mulutnya bergerak-gerak tak jelas, tubuhnya mengejang-ngejang bagai ikan yang di letakkan di darat, dan rancauan nikmat terus meluncur dari _'manusia'_ itu.

"Hei! Kenapa kau hanya diam melihat! Kemarilah. Kita nikmati tubuh_ 'manusia'_ ini!" Ajak salah satu makhluk _'sejenis'_ ku yang sibuk menyetubuhi manusia yang tadi menggodaku dengan uluran tangannya.

Aku mendengus, menggeleng sekilas dan memilih berlalu meninggalkan segerombolan makhluk _'sejenis'_ ku yang terus memberikan _'siksaan fisik'_ pada_ 'manusia'_ itu. Huh, Tapi bukannya _'manusia'_ itu mengemis agar siksaannya berkurang, dia malah merancau menginginkan lebih.

Mataku terpaku pada gerbang besar _'pintu keluar'_ yang tak di jaga. Senyuman smirk terbentuk. Dengan satu kepakan pada sayap hitam transparan ini, tubuhku meluncur cepat ke arah _'pintu keluar'_ yang begitu menggoda.

Sebuah _'pintu keluar'_ yang ku yakini adalah pintu perbatasan antara dunia gelap ini dengan dunia terang yang bernama _'Surga'_.


End file.
